


Screen Crack

by JadeRiverDay



Series: HongIce Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, dennor if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay
Summary: Hong Kong's phone screen cracked overnight. Iceland's phone screen was fixed the next day.Denmark and Norway know exactly what happened, and it's because that exact situation happened to them.





	Screen Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where if one soulmate's phone screen is cracked, the other soulmate's phone screen has the same exact crack.

Hong Kong had no idea how his phone screen had cracked overnight. How was it even possible for a screen to do that?

China, although he wasn't technically under China's custody, and it was Hong Kong who bought his own phone, would probably at the very least flip out over the crack. The worst case scenario would probably be the elderly nation attempting to murder him. Therefore, he either had to get a new phone, or get his screen fixed before he had to see his father again at the next World Meeting. It didn't matter how severe the crack was, his father would most likely throw some sort of fit.

Looks like he'd have to add "get screen fixed" to his ever-growing to do list today, or sometime before that Meeting.

* * *

Iceland hadn't meant to drop his phone. Of course he hadn't; who in their right mind would? He also didn't think that a short drop from his hand to the kitchen counter would crack his phone screen, especially when he had a screen protector. Fortunately, it was just a long, thin line that stretched from their upper volume button (that's what it's called, right?) to the bottom corner of his screen. He had dropped it on its corner, which in hindsight probably would have caused more than just that crack. The crack didn't bother him though, so he didn't plan on fixing his screen. After all, Denmark's phone used to have so many cracks, he had to tape his screen before he finally admitted defeat and got it fixed. One single crack wouldn't hurt.

Later that day, after Iceland came back from attending to his duties as a nation, he found that the crack had vanished entirely. In fact, he had an entirely new screen. How was it even possible for a screen to do that?

It was then that he remembered that Norway's phone had cracks all over his phone identical to the ones on Denmark's phone. Denmark never got around to getting his screen replaced, but Norway did. And Iceland knew that his so-called older brother was most definitely in love with Denmark because they've been acting like an actual married couple for  _centuries_.

Huh. So that's how soulmates work? Iceland had heard the term a while back, probably from America or Japan, a term for predetermined lovers or friends. He just never thought that it would apply to him.

Who fixed his phone screen then?

* * *

 Hong Kong nearly flipped out himself when he noticed random white powder showing up on his phone screen. On his phone screen. It had only been one single day since he got his phone screen fixed, but how the  _hell_ was this stuff getting on his phone? Magic? England wouldn't curse his phone though. The personification knew that country barely acknowledged his existence after he was given back to China, let alone would England know that he had a phone. 

"Get off my phone!" he shouted, brushing all of the powder off. Fortunately, it was just flou.  _But how could this happen?_

His phone flickered on, and a licorice aesthetic wallpaper popped up. It turned itself off as soon as Hong Kong noticed it, and when he turned his phone back on, it was back to his original wallpaper: the Hong Kong city scene at night.

* * *

 Admittedly, Iceland's use of flour could have been better; he had accidentally gotten flour all over his kitchen. Maybe he should have put his phone somewhere else, where it wouldn't get covered in a layer of flour. The good thing was at least the cake turned out nicely, but it was probably still a mistake to leave his phone there.

_This is going to take forever to clean up_ , he thought to himself regretfully,  _but first,_ _my phone._

Strangely, despite all of the flour on the counter surrounding his phone, there wasn't a single speck of flour on his screen. There was flour covering the counter that it rested on, but none on the phone itself.  _That's not possible_ , he thought,  _is my soulmate keeping my phone screen clean? How?_ Iceland thought only their screen cracks would match.

His phone screen flickered on, displaying a nighttime city wallpaper with foreign characters under the time. Before he could process the strange screen, his phone flickered again and changed back to his normal Icelandic and licorice aesthetic wallpaper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no good ideas for the ending, so I'll leave this unfinished before AO3 deletes it


End file.
